La biblioteca, una pierna rota y la historia que cambio nuestras vidas
by meliandrade
Summary: por perseguir a lev a la biblioteca del gremio y por cosas de la naturaleza gajeel se rompe una pierna, levy en parte es culpable y vivirán una cantidad de situaciones que confirmaran si se gustan o no(si ya se son canon pero lo escribí antes de que lo fueran y hasta ahora empezare a publicarlo) pesimo summary, ADVERTENCIA: tendra lemon
1. capitulo1: terremoto

La biblioteca, una pierna rota y la historia que cambio nuestras vidas

Capítulo 1: el terremoto

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de magnolia, en él gremio, fairy tail, el cual tenía la forma de un gran castillo, en piedra y lleno de banderas de colores con el logo en negro que se asemeja a un hada con cola, aquel día se encontraban todos bebiendo y comiendo como era la costumbre; la mayoría de los integrantes más fuertes se encontraban departiendo y discutiendo cosas sin sentido como siempre.

Levy, una pequeña peliazul, maga de escritura sólida, y su usual vestido corto sin mangas, color naranja; sus ojos color avellana dedicaban su tiempo a terminar un libro romántico que acababa de llegar al gremio.

Al mismo tiempo el dragon slayer de hierro, un chico alto de cabello negro, largo y alborotado, con ojos color rubí, el cual se le conocía como Gajeel, la miraba fijamente.

Levy sabía que él pelinegro siempre se sentaba en su mesa para molestarla o preguntarle por los libros que leía, por la pereza que a él le daba leerlos.

Pasaron unas horas en las cuales el silencio de la chica que tenía enfrente y por la tranquilidad que sentía se quedó dormido, Levy terminó de leer su libro y al notar que gajeel dormía aprovechó para bajar a la biblioteca del gremio y cambiar el libro por alguno que no haya pasado por sus manos.

El Chicó al despertar noto la ausencia de la chica, así que siguió su olor, lo que lo guió al piso inferior, donde se ubicaba la gran biblioteca del gremio y donde el fin de ir, era distraerla, como era su costumbre cuando no estaba de misión.

Gajeel bajo lentamente, así la pequeña maga no notara su presencia y él pudiera observarla y darle un buen susto, sin embargo lo que vio lo llevó a tomar una decisión diferente.

en vez de asustarla decidió ver las partes que ella generalmente solo mostraba por equivocación.

El plan perfecto era aprovechar cuando la peliazul estuviera buscando un libro en los estantes altos, y el sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca, buscando algo que solo había imaginado en sus ratos acoso sobre la "enana" como solía diferenciarla; aquello que buscaba ver no era más que sus panties blancos a rayas azules, para grabarlo en su memoria, consiguió lo que buscaba, sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción, la vista de él trasero de la maga lo contentaba mucho y su sueño de ahí en adelante sería que ese pequeño cuerpo y ese bien formado trasero fuera suyo y de nadie más.

De repente la tierra empezaba a moverse bruscamente, Levy no tardó en darse cuenta que era un terremoto bastante peligroso, y que estando en una escalera caería,optó por bajarse rápidamente para evitarlo, pero de repente su predicción sucedió, se sorprendió cuando él golpe contra el suelo no le había dolido, algo suave la recibió, cuando miro quien era, se preocupó por el estado de su acosador bajo ella, de un momento a otro y en un movimiento rápido Gajeel giro para protegerla de unas vigas que por el terremoto empezaron a caer.

cuando todo terminó, Gajeel le pregunto a la enana si estaba bien y que consiguiera algo de ayuda ya que una de las tenia atrapada su pierna derecha, debido a la preocupación de este por protegerla había olvidado volverse de hierro.

La peli azul trataba de liberarse pero no lo lograba entre el frío suelo y su "amigo" habia quedado bien atrapada pero a salvo asi que le dijo al pelinegro

-oye gajeel no puedes tratar de moverte un poco, para poder salir sino ninguno de los dos podrá pedir ayuda

el chico miró la posición en la que estaban e ignorando el dolor de su pierna sonrió de medio lado diciendo

-mira "enana" en otras circunstancias sería bueno que yo no me quisiera mover, pero este no es él caso, creo que si me muevo podríamos morir aplastados, así que solo diré esto una vez y nunca más lo repetiré y si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré,... no quiero que te pase nada "enana" pero tendrás que moverte rápido antes de que yo muera aplastado

levy solo sonrió delicadamente ante la declaración de gajeel, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y se acercó para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

en un movimiento rápido y sincronizado de los dos levy salió de debajo de gajeel, empezó a escalar por los espacios que habían dejado las vigas y una vez llegó a la salida se topó con su amiga lucy diciendo

\- Levy-chan estas bien, desde que empezó el terremoto te estaba buscando y Mira me dijo que habías bajado y desde hace un buen rato.

\- Lu-chan ayúdame gajeel está atrapado abajo unas cuantas vigas cayeron y él por defenderme terminó herido, llama a natsu también para que me ayuden a sacarlo

la voz de levy sonaba tan desesperada, que no solo ellos dos acudieron por su ayuda sino también varios miembros del gremio que la escucharon.

un par de horas después estaba un Gajeel liberado con una pierna rota en la enfermería del gremio.

la primera revisión a la que fue sometido gajeel fue a la de wendy que usó su magia curativa para sanar lo que más pudo sin embargo le dejó un yeso en lo que que los remedios curativos de porlyusica, y por recomendación de esta aun así debía dejar la pierna un par de días inmovilizada, y él debía quedarse cama al menos esa noche.

En la noche llego a verlo "la enana" por la cual se había lastimado, de lo cual no se arrepentía, sin embargo si aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer que se sonrojara como hacía días no lo lograba así que sonriendo de medio lado le dijo

\- ey enana no te quedes en la puerta ven y siéntate mira como me quedó la pierna por tu culpa gee jee-

la aducida lentamente se acercó cabizbaja, y sentándose lentamente aun sin mirar al chico por el cual casi murió de angustia ese dia.

el silencio entre los dos hizo que el ambiente se sintiera pesado, como si la broma de gajeel habría sido de muy mal gusto o si la culpa de la peli azul fuera demasiado grande.

De modo que él dragon slayer tomó la iniciativa, tomando con una mano la de la chica y con la otra levanto su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos diciéndole

-enana era una broma fue por lo que te dije ahí abajo, asi que relajate fue mi eleccion ademas era yo quien estaba de fisgon debajo tuyo- sonriendo picaramente-

Levy sonrió y se puso a pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Notó el porque estaría él de fisgón debajo de ella?

cuando se dio cuenta de eso, por instinto trato de tapar con sus manos su trasero, además de ponerse completamente colorada, y para completar la pequeña maga le asestó una bofetada a gajeel que lo dejó semiinconsciente

para cuando él pelinegro reacciona la enana ya se había ido completamente disgustada, sin escuchar siquiera una explicación.

Gajeel se quedó mirando el techo pensando en cual seria la mejor manera de disculparse con su enana antes que sus "amiguitos" del shadow gear aprovecharán para ponerla aún más en su encontra, con eso en mente decidió dormir un poco, ya en la mañana le preguntaría a la coneja que hacer en ese caso.

En la madrugada sintió un poco de frío, sabía que casi no se movía cuando dormía así que miro cual era el motivo de que el estuviera destapado, al verlo simplemente sonrió, su enana de alguna manera muy silenciosa se había metido en su cama y se acurruco a su lado, quitándome en algún momento todo para taparse ella.

El la vio ahí tan linda, tierna, todo su salvaje cabello caía libremente por su cara solo dejando a la vista sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndole la invitación a probarlos, él haciendo un ligero movimiento quedó más cómodo para reclamarse dueño de ellos pero cuando estaba a un milímetro la enana despertó al ver al moreno tan cerca movió un poco la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos y sintió un golpe

unos momentos después un gajeel algo adolorido se encontraba en el piso riendo desbocadamente mientras con una mano tapaba su cara, por su parte levy se tapó completamente con la cobija que tenía encima para ocultar el rubor que la situación.

en un movimiento gajeel se subió a a cama para acunar a "su enana" y volver a dormir, cosa que no le costo mucho después de él golpe y él ataque de risa que le dio levy, por su parte no le molestó que él dragonslayer la abrazara para poder dormir, mas bien, fue un acto baste bueno en él cual le ayudó a conciliar un sueño profundo.

Unas horas después nuestra peli azul sintió como la mano de su amado estaba debajo de su camiseta acariciando su cintura y tratando de llegar a sus pechos, ella se sentía algo incomoda por la situación, pero estaba disfrutando las caricias, estás la estaban llevando a dejar su timidez de lado y actuar, así que puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre bien formado a su lado y levantó su cabeza para besarlo, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos lo que vio fue la almohada que reemplazaba al fornido muchacho.

-que había sido eso un sueño?- las preguntas de Levy sobre lo que acababa de suceder podrían ser infinitas debido a que todo se sintió muy real, casi podría jurar que estaba siendo mimada por gajeel.

por su parte un gajeel que había quedado en el suelo porque en algún momento de la noche una patada de la enana lo había mandado al suelo, y cuando la escucho buscarlo solo sonrió, en esa noche era la segunda vez que él terminaba en el suelo a pesar de estar herido, pero como al día siguiente estaría en su casa y haría que ella lo cuidará en lo más mínimo y con eso en mente solo jalo la sabana con la que había caído para seguir durmiendo.

a la mañana siguiente porlyusica entro a revisar a su único paciente herido del dia anterior, y lo que encontró fue a la pequeña maga en lugar del chico que debería estar y preguntó

-cof cof, ehh señorita mcgarden?, dónde está él señor redfox?, no se supone que él es que debería estar en esa cama simplemente descansando y uid talvez vino a darle algo de acción que él no necesitaba, así que le pido el favor salga de aquí-

-ehhh, ehhh, bruja estoy aquí, no saques a la enana que vino a cuidar de mí en la noche, no hubo nada de accion ni nada-

diciendo esto y con algo de dificultad se estaba levantando gajeel del suelo donde terminó pasando la noche y con media sonrisa miró a levy y le guiño el ojo.

la asesor médico le hizo una señal a la maga de escritura sólida para que esperara fuera de la habitación, en lo que levantaba vendajes y hacia los procedimientos médicos correspondientes para él dragon slayer de metal.

una vez afuera reflexiono sobre la noche anterior lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño como ella pensaba además, noto todo lo que le importaba a gajeel no solo por su sacrificio al arriesgarse por ella en la biblioteca sino al querer seguir durmiendo a su lado a pesar de que lo había botado de la cama, con este pensamiento se sonrojo, ningún chico hasta el momento le había demostrado importarle tanto ella y su bienestar ni siquiera aquellos dos que decían quererla tanto.

ella sabía desde hacía algún tiempo que se había enamorado del tipo que alguna vez la lastimo para iniciar una guerra en el gremio, sin embargo por todas las conductas que tuvo después con ella poco a poco se fue enamorando al punto que hoy dia no podia negarlo mas y lo que pasó la noche anterior y como disfruto apenas unas pequeñas caricias de él eran la confirmación suficiente que necesitaba para pensar en un futuro a largo plazo con él pelinegro, lo que debía hacer ahora como su misión principal de la vida después de sus adorados libros era confirmar los sentimientos del mago.

dentro de la habitación gajeel trataba de no gritar pero polryusica estaba desquitandose de él para cambiarle los vendajes primero los apretaba aduciendo que estaban algo enredados para quitarlo y con respecto a su pierna fracturada, la anciana tenía unos brebajes que la componían sin dolor en 3 días sin embargo en castigo simplemente se la entablillo y dijo

-a ver señor redfox para que entienda el valor de la persona que lo está atendiendo y aprenda a respetar a sus mayores le dejare los 3 meses que se necesitan normalmente para que su hueso sane, no habrá magia curativa ni brebajes especiales solo algunos analgesicos y antiinflamatorios, tambien le dejare a cargo una enfermera que se encargue de usted estos tres meses, por el momento-con una sonrisa demasiado diabólica- haré que natsu lo lleve a su casa, tenga buenos 3 meses señor redfox-

una media hora después entró natsu seguido de levy, lucy happy y lily quienes lo llevaron a su casa y lo instalarian donde sería su prisión durante los siguientes 3 incansables meses.


	2. capitulo 2: La enfermera

hola chicos una vez mas yo su autora sin mucho éxito se que muchos me leen pocos me siguen y muchos otros pocos me escriben pero no importa esto lo hacemos por el amor al arte y porque a algunas personas les gustan estas historias alternativas

antes de empezar un saludo a curuxa, gracias por tu RV y el FW

también gracias a kitina y saridiuka por sus FW, por ustedes estoy aquí así sea despues de un mes XD

sin mas aquí el capitulo

Capítulo 2: la enfermera

Una vez instalado en su casa y con una cocina semi destruida por la visita de Natsu y él intentó de de Lucy de prepararle algo de comer, por fin él pelinegro se quedó solo en su casa, la dichosa enfermera no había hecho su aparición, y su gato volador se había largado con él salamander.

See preguntaba por qué demonios se había construido una casa en las afueras con 4 habitaciones, un sótano/estudio tan grande, además de sala y la cocina que estaban en el primer piso, si ahí simplemente vivían Lily y él, casi nunca estaban en casa y él lo que menos le gustaba era leer, sin embargo un pensamiento fugaz de una pequeña maga de cabello azul siendo muy feliz con ese sótano cruzó por su mente haciéndolo sonreír como un idiota.

Una vez más, una bofetada mental lo sacaba de ese anhelo que tenía por la maga, sabía que ella ni le pondría cuidado, después de todo él había hecho muchas cosas malas contra ella y sus amigos, sin embargo los besos en su camilla la noche anterior lo habían dejado completamente a gusto y con con ganas de repetirlo, tal vez llevarlo más allá, pero como para él ella estaba dormida, podía estar besando a cualquiera menos a él en sus sueños, en parte le enojaba pensar que en sus sueños ella tuviera a otro y le gustaba que ella había reaccionado al primer contacto.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Lily en su forma humanoide había entrado a la casa con un montón de víveres y la "enfermera" que cuidaría de él, cosa que no sería ninguna tarea sencilla con un hiperactivo Dragon Slayer sin poder hacer mayor ejercicio.

En la cocina el gato negro ayudaba a guardar las cosas que traían en la nevera y los cajones preguntando donde le quedaría mejor a la chica encontrar cada cosa, luego de esto la guío a la habitación siguiente a la de gajeel diciendo

\- no tendrás problemas en fairy hills?, enserio crees que podrás cuidar a este chico?, sabes que es muy problemático, además que eras mi última esperanza-

La pequeña maga de escritura sólida solo reía ante la incredulidad del compañero del come metal, la verdad es que ella también había acompañado a lily a buscar una enfermera para él pelinegro pero todas se negaban, polryusica había hecho muy bien su trabajo de manchar el poco buen nombre que se había hecho y ahora nadie, ni siquiera su casi hermana juvia querían cuidar de él, por ser una completa molestia, para levi era algo entretenido ya lo había tenido que cuidar en el examen de clase s de magos, antes de quedar suspendidos en el tiempo por 7 años, aun así recordaba todo y en él ataque de los dragones en los juegos mágicos también tuvo que cuidarlo así, que realmente para ella no seria un gran desafío, podía complacerlo en el asunto del metal para comer, pero ella no era una gran experta en las artes culinarias, no se le daba tan mal como a su amiga lucy.

las tareas que tenía como enfermera eran relativamente sencillas acompañarlo por todos lados para que no se hiciera algún tipo de daño, limitar el tiempo de ejercicio que hiciera para que se pudiera recuperar más rápido, y hacer que se tomara los remedios que la ermitaña de fairy tail le enviara, se suponía que entre sus tareas también debía bañar a su paciente, en un principio la idea le pareció bastante erótica, sin embargo él imaginar lavando todo el cuerpo de gajeel, hasta sus partes privadas la hacía enrojecer casi hasta el desmayo, sin embargo había llegado al acuerdo con el gato negro que él se encargaría de la limpieza del caza dragones.

una vez en su nueva habitación y con la promesa que él trabajo sería pagado por lily, levy , organizó alguno de sus libros en unas pequeñas estanterías que habían, organizó sus ropas en la comida que había y al final tendió su cama con lo que lily había llevado antes.

terminando de organizarse bajo, eran casi las 6 de la tarde asi que debia ponerse manos a la obra para darle de algo de comer al gruñón de gajeel, el cual llevada discutiendo hacia casi 2 horas con su exceed, por no poder moverse de la habitación y según él la necesidad de molestar a alguien, aunque en toda la discusión nunca se mencionó a quien, asunto por el cual levy sentía que tal vez no debía estar en esa casa,por el contrario con sus sentimientos algo confusos y tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, busco uno de sus libros él cual era una guia de cocina para preparar algo de comer, al buscar las ollas en las que preparar cayó en cuenta que obviamente no existían, ellos generalmente comían en él gremio y las ollas se las comería el mago dueño de casa, así que dejó una nota en la mesa -saldré un momento por algo de comer y algunas ollas de barro, intento no tardar…...atte levy-.

La maga sin querer azotó la puerta al salir, llamando la atención de los habitantes de la casa, haciendo que el gato saliera a buscar a la "enfermera", y con cara de molestia dijo

\- compañero, hemos perdido a la enfermera por qué estás diciendo estupideces, ni siquiera la has visto como para que pelees por ella, iré a buscarla a ver si la convenzo de volver-

El gato rápidamente salió volando por una ventana y gajeel solo murmuraba maldiciones contra la médica de fairy tail por dejarlo en esa situación, no solo por la desesperación de dejarlo postrado 3 meses en una casa sino que los estúpidos brebajes no están haciendo efecto, y para rematar la racha de mala suerte no podría ver a su pelis azul dejándoles el camino libre a los dos estúpidos compañeros de ella, y tener que aguantarse a una fulana no lo hacía feliz.

Después de media hora tratando de encontrar las muletas con las cuales moverse por la casa, recordó que el gato se las había dejado debajo de la cama, las agarró y vio el cuarto continúo, donde se quedaría la aquella cosa llamada enfermera, echó un vistazo rápido, las cosas de la chica le recordaban a su maga especial, los libros que había traído eran de los favoritos de la chica, usando un poco de imaginación creía verla ahí, pero sabía que si ella salía de fairy Hills le sería algo complicado volver y estaría nuevamente a merced de los lobos a los que llama amigos.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación y bajó torpemente hasta la cocina donde vio un papel en la encimera, lo tomó y al verlo reconoció inmediatamente el tipo de letra, lo emociono saber que su enana estuvo en su casa y se emocionó más verla cruzar la puerta acompañada del exceed.

-yo había dejado una nota en la mesa, así que no se porque te asustas dije que iba a hacer esto y cumpliré mi palabra, solo espero que gajeel se comporte bien conmigo-

-levy, sabes que gajeel es un maníaco y torpe busca peleas, pero nunca se ha portado mal contigo-

Estaban en esa conversación cuando sintieron una mirada color rubí sobre ellos, la chica lo vio y se sonrojo un poco y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa , mientras él gato se rascaba la cabeza

-lily cuando se suponía que me iba a enterar de esto? Crees que es gracioso o algo similar, y tú enana que crees que haces aqui-

Levy solo pudo carcajearse por la cara de molestia y evidente felicidad que gajeel le hacía

\- tú qué crees?, Vine a ser tú enfermera, y viviré aquí el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte, después de todo te lastimarte por salvarme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

La pequeña maga siguió caminando hasta poner las compras de las ollas de barro en la cocina y haciéndole una seña a gajeel para que se sentará en la mesa, por su parte Lily puso las demás cosas que habían comprado y algunos brebajes que polryusica había dejado en él gremio.

Gajeel llevaba veinte minutos observando todos los movimientos que Levy hacía en su cocina y lo que olía hacía que su apetito se hubiera abierto, y ver a la maga en ese traje naranja donde sus bien formadas nalgas daban un pequeño brinco cuando trataba de alcanzar las cosas del gabinete superior hacia que su apetito sexual por ella estuviera a mil por suerte para él puso las muletas entre sus piernas , así la chica no lo notaría.

Después de un rato Levy sirvió comida para todos y a gajeel le dio un plato extra de metal, haciendo que comieran bastante

\- sabes Levy por culpa de gajeel nunca habíamos comido en casa, siempre en él gremio, pero gracias a ti ahora sé lo que es una comida en el calor de un hogar, estaba todo delicioso, gracias, por el momento me iré a descansar si necesitas ayuda con el grandote llámame-

Lily se levantó de la mesa y se fue volando a su hamaca en el techo

Gajeel por su parte solo miraba como el gato se las daba de galán con su chica (aunque aún no lo sea), así que gruñó un poco llamando la atención de su enfermera, la cual le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas que lo derretía así que decidió hacer algún movimiento

\- ehh Levy, enana, tengo dolor en la estúpida pierna puedes hacer algo, la maldita vieja recapacito y me envió él brebajo que las recomponen o no?-

La mirada de la pequeña cara cambio a uno de molestia, cómo era posible siquiera él pelinegro ni gracias le había dado por la comida, y ahora exigía medicina que sabía de antemano que por su comportamiento se la iban a negar, así que molesta y todo recogió la mesa y busco en la nevera uno de los medicamentos que había mandado polryusica

\- gajeel abre la boca, y después de beber esto lárgate a dormir, mal agradecido-

Gajeel en efecto abrió la boca pero de sorpresa, frente a la respuesta tan tosca y molesta de la maga, cosa que Levy aprovechó para embutirle el brebaje, él dragon slayer dio un salto hacia atrás después de beber esa cosa horrorosa, y quedó parado casi en sus dos pies, las muletas habian caido al piso y levy con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó a él lentamente

-eso te enseñara algo de modales pequeño dragón de hierro-

Gajeel tragó pesadamente de dónde había aprendido a ser así de malvada y a la vez sexy la mirada que le lanzó los movimientos lentos que hizo para decirle eso se sintieron demasiado lujuriosos, o tal vez él llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer.

Para él Dragon Slayer de hierro su primera vez habia sido a los 15 o 16 años con alguna chica tonta fanatica de phanton Lord, ni se acordaba de cómo era la chica, pero todo el tiempo que estuvo en él gremio oscuro había disfrutado de cada una de las chicas que se le atravesaran, su apetito sexual siempre era insatisfecho ninguna chica lograba llenarlo, la sensación de soledad e inseguridad con ellas así se corriera era siempre la misma, sin embargo desde que levy lo perdonó y se hicieron amigos, por asi decirlo ya que a su manera coqueteaban y más de uno en el gremio lo sabía y se lo había mencionado, para él esa pequeña maga lograba llenarlo de muchas emociones solo con mirarlo o sonreírle, hacia que la deseara en más de una forma y el hecho de no poder probar cada espacio de su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, lo peor de todo era que su excusa para no ir más allá con ella era él poco tiempo que pasaban juntos , pero ahora ella viviría con él.

Levy por su parte noto como gajeel no se había movido desde el momento en que le dijo lo de los modales de la manera más sensual que pudo, y eso le daba risa, ella había organizado la cocina y le había dado su medicamento a gajeel ahora solo quedaba llevarlo a que se diera un buen baño y que descansara.

lentamente acerco las muletas donde gajeel y lo dejo acomodado sobre ellas, parecía que aun no salia de sus cavilaciones, asi que subio y llamó suavemente a lily para que lo llevara a asear y a recostar, lily sin esfuerzo llegó volando donde gajeel y transformándose en su forma humanoide lo levantó y lo llevo al baño, cuando él pelinegro sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo dio un gruñido molesto

-ey ey ey que pasa por que me echas agua fría gato abandonado, y que paso con la enfermera ella es la que debe hacer esto por mi no tu remedo de gato-

lily sintió como la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar, sin embargo no le dijo nada solo lo restregó un poco y lo obligó a jugarse, había sido una ducha rápida de no más de 5 minutos así que lo dejó sin afeitar y tambien decidio decirle

\- mira dragoncito si quieres afeitarte hazlo tu mismo yo solo me comprometi con levy a bañarte de ahí en adelante es cosa tuya-

gajeel solo podía reír, había logrado enojar a su amigo, se dejó cargar una vez más hasta la habitación, y ahí luego de ser lanzado y golpearse un poco la pierna, terminó de poniéndose una camiseta y una pantaloneta para dormir.

Levy mientras tanto se había terminado de cambiar en la otra habitación y se estaba alistando para dormir, y una vez escuchó el golpe ge algo pesado salió a la puerta de su habitación para saber que era, noto que había sido gajeel debido a que el gran gato negro salió de la habitación con una cara molesta, y al verla le sonrió de lado y volvió a su pequeña forma para irse a dormir, la chica aprovechó para hacerle un gesto y le dio las buenas noches, apagando todas las luces menos la de la mesita de noche de su habitación, como era su costumbre leería un poco más antes de dormir.

siendo un poco más de media noche, el chico de ojos rubí, no había podido conciliar el sueño, había escuchado como su pequeña maga había estado riendo un rato seguramente de alguno de los estupidos libros de comedias románticas que le gustaba leer, pero también le daba una pista, la cual era que la chica no había tomado la precaución de cerrar su puerta invitándolo inconscientemente a que se colara en su cama, así que lentamente y con un poco de dificultad tomó sus muletas y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido salió de su habitación, le costó no hacer ruido debido a que cada vez que ponía las muletas en el piso sonaba algo.

una vez llegó al marco de la puerta pudo notar que la joven maga se había quedado dormida abrazando el libro que estaba leyendo y que no había apagado la lámpara, así que con el mayor cuidado que pudo la apago, quito el libro de sus brazos, y como pudo se metió en la cama de la chica.


	3. Capitulo 3 : Engaño

hola chicos una vez mas yo, lamento la demora por un capitilo tan corto pero bueno vamos a la accion

Capitulo 3: Engaño

Una vez el dragon slayer de hierro entró en la cama, se acercó a la chica para abrazarla y poder dormir con ella en sus brazos, sin embargo una vez la apretó las chica, esta lanzó un brillo dividiéndose en 2 pequeños muñecos, los cuales él reconocía como géminis, la llave de oro de lucy o como decía él, la coneja.

un poco molesto y viendo como los pequeños trataban de escapar por la ventana a largo el brazo lo más rápido posible para atraparlos a los dos pero agarrando solo a uno de ellos, así que haciendo mala cara le preguntó

\- oye enano, que crees que haces?, donde esta la enana? y por que la coneja deja que ustedes traten de engañarme de esa manera?... RESPONDE MALDITO-

El pequeño géminis estaba algo asustado, para responder, entre los gritos y los zarandeos, para su suerte en un momento de distracción del pelinegro, logró soltarse gracias a que apareció PantherLily.

-QUÉ TE PASA?!, NO VES QUE AHORA LA COSA SE HA ESCAPADO!-

Lily un poco más calmado que Gajeel, suelta una pequeña risa y le señala un pequeño papel.

De: Levy

Para: Gajeel

Estimado idiota,

Solo en el día puedo acompañarlos debido a las reglas de fairy Hill's, no me gustaría quedar sin hogar debido a todas las cosas que tengo en mi habitación

Con cariño

Levy McGarden

Maga de escritura sólida

Gajeel algo decepcionado aprieta el papel y regresa derrotado con sus muletas a la cama.

Al día siguiente el olor de comida y metal delicioso lo despertó, sabía que la única que estaría cocinando en esa casa era la enana, así que lentamente, y lo más sigiloso que pudo llegó a la entrada de la cocina para espiar un poco la conversación.

-Mira Lily la verdad debo irme unos 3 días a una misión, necesito algo de dinero, para comprar víveres e intentar reservar la habitación y poder quedarme aquí hasta que gajeel se mejore-

-pequeña Levy por qué no simplemente te vienes a vivir aquí sin problemas, el tonto de hierro estaría más que encantado, y tu ahorrarias un poco en lo del alquiler de la habitación,solo pagarías con tu trabajo, qué dices?-

Levy pensó en eso en verdad sería un gran ahorro, debido a la cantidad de libros que tenía pagaba 2 habitaciones, y ahí tendría prácticamente todo asegurado, así que la propuesta de Lily no era descabellada.

En lo que nuestra peliazul lo piensa entra un gajeel sonrojado, y tartamudeando algo.

A lo que pantherlily estalló en carcajadas, cómo era posible que esté sujeto de cabellos negros y desarreglados que lucha contra magos poderosos y dragones de otra época se ponga súper nervioso con la idea de convivir con la mujer de la que se enamoró y que hasta el momento no sabía cómo.

El dragon Slayer del metal se estaba hartando de las carcajadas de su gato, además que su maga ya había caído en cuenta del porque la carcajada de su compañero poniéndola incómodo.

\- CALLATE GATO- soltó ya molesto gajeel.

A lo que el gato guardo el silencio correspondiente.

Después de comer lo que había preparado la maga, y dejar la cocina realmente desocupada, la maga se dispuso a limpiar sin embargo pantherLily hizo la observación de que el seria el que limpiara todo y que por el momento se encargará de su paciente el dragon slayer de hierro el cual se había recostado en el sofá

que no quedaba muy lejos de la entrada de la cocina.

\- ehhh enana, enana, ven acá-

Levy hizo cara de pocos amigos pero fue caminando lentamente hasta aparecer en el rango de visión del pelinegro.

-que quieres ahora Gajeel?-

-Enana todo te quedo muy delicioso, en serio que te lo agradezco pero sabes que seria mejor ahora, para completar el dia ya que te quieres largar con tu amigotes….deberías leerme algo y luego te puedes ir a tu misión-

Levy con cara de sorpresa levantó una ceja y fue a buscar uno de los libros que había traído para desaburrirse busco el más corto, el cual era una historia para niños que a ella le encantaba, asi que empezo.

\- había una vez una bella princesa, de un reino caído, la cual en venganza de su reino buscaba la caída de los demás, viajaba de incógnita con su mascota, un conejo el cual poseia habilidades mágicas, ella una gran guerrera y su guardaespaldas, un chico con el que había crecido….-

la chica miró al pelinegro que con ese corto inicio se había quedado dormido, ella sabía que si la historia no traía violencia extrema era más fácil dormir a gajeel, así que recogió su libro y alguna de sus cosas, se despidió de lily y partió a su misión.

una vez salieron de magnolia levy se veía algo triste, cosa que sus compañero de equipo jet y droy notaron, y a lo cual jet le dijo

-Ehhh, Levy-chan, porque no te quedas con el idiota de metal, esta misión no es tan complicada y aun así guardaremos tu parte, qué te parece?-

la cara de la joven maga se iluminó por un momento sin embargo dos segundos despues volvio a su tristeza

-sin embargo no me sentiría bien al aceptar de esa manera la recompensa, se que ustedes son muy buenos amigos pero no puedo aceptar de esa manera, así que vamos, prometo animarme-

los chicos ya conocen que una vez levy toma una decisión es muy difícil que la cambie el único que tiene ese poder era el idiota come metal, el cual simplemente tiene que sonreirle y cargarla, al final ella cede todo lo que él le pida, los pone bastante celosos esa situación pero no importa nad siempre que puedan compartir el tiempo con ella, y luego del terremoto donde el exigio que ella debía ser su enfermera, por motivo que la había salvado.

una vez llegaron al sitio de la misión buscaron al tabernero de la zona para conseguir 2 habitaciones y salir a buscar a los bichos que su sangre generaban una tinta especial para algunos textos mágico.

dia 1

en el bosque se suponia que habian cantidades excesivas de bichos cosa que por el momento no parecía verdad, siguieron hasta encontrar una cueva en el fondo del bosque donde se encontraban los cubiles sin embargo había runas cerrando la entrada.

-ahora entiendo porque pedían una maga de escritura sólida, esto hay que reescribirlo-

jet anunciaba lo que era bastante obvio, sin embargo alguna de las runas levy no las conocía y otras hacia mucho no las veía motivo por el cual debía regresar a la biblioteca del pueblo a revisar algunos textos antes de poder continuar con la misión, y tal vez se demoraría un par de días más de lo previsto.

esa noche levy consiguió unos 20 libros los cuales dijo que revisará sola en su habitación de la taberna y que no quería ser molestada que ella les avisaria cuando estuvieran listos para ir a matar bichos, sin embargo les pedía reunir un poco mas de informacion.

durante la mayor parte de la noche la chica peli azul leyó cada uno de los libros y guardó con sumo cuidado los significados rúnicos que necesitaba sin embargo un pensamiento melancólico atravesó su cabeza, su pobre dragon slayer solo, con la movilidad limitada y probablemente gritando al pobre lily, con hambre; se sentía un poco culpable de no haberse quedado pero en este momento no importaba, tenía que concentrarse en hacer bien su trabajo pero había algo que le acelera el corazón cada vez que pensaba en el idiota de su vida.

en horas de la madrugada y cansada de estudiar runas y pensar en el babotas de hierro se acostó a dormir nuestra joven maga, sin embargo algo que parecía un sueño estaba pasando _un gajeel muy romántico entraba por su ventana de la taberna y se acurrucaba a su lado diciendo cuanto la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado_ la proble levi ante esto despertó rápido miro hacia la ventana y estaba abierta como la había dejado pero no había ningún Gajeel ni nada parecido, limpio un poco el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y se trató de acomodar de nuevo en la cama pero había algo pesado a un lado, ella no recordaba haber apilado un montón de libros, aunque la verdad estaba tan cansada que no le interesaba comprobar que era eso, asi que se dio la vuelta y decidió seguir durmiendo a ver si sucedía un sueño mas alla de un gajeel romantico.

Dia 2

en la mañana los rayos de sol golpeaban directamente en los ojos a la Joven Levy McGarden y con lo tarde que se había dormido debía parecer un espanto y al saber que no la iban a interrumpir en su sueño sus compañeros, dormiría un poco mas, asi que se giro y abrazo lo que en ese momento pensó que era una almohada.

un par de horas después seguía en la misma posición abrazando a la "almohada", sin embargo el olor que desprendía le resultaba familiar además la hacia sentir feliz…..

-un momento, este olor…..tuuuu-

levy levanto todas las cobijas para ver que era el Gajeel real al que ella estaba abrazando y no solo eso el la tenia muy bien acunada en su pecho hasta que ella grito

-que te pasa enana, aun es temprano y quiero dormir, aunque me gusto que estuvieras sola-

levy no sabía si estar muy contenta o muy enojada, la verdad es que estaba tan roja que los tomates estarian pálidos al verla.

-Qu….que…...que demonios haces en mi cama Gajeel se supone que no te podías mover como es que llegaste hasta aquí-

\- Fácil enana, me trajo lily y se fue después de que me metiera en la cama-

Levy estaba algo sorprendida con que el gato negro le ayudará a su dragon slayer en esas cosas…...un momento "SU" en qué momento oficialmente se habían convertido en una pareja, no mas con dos noches de haber convivido casi juntos ya lo consideraba suyo, realmente estaba muy enamorada del sujeto para pensar eso, pero lo más importante ahora era qué hacía con él en ese momento, lo mataba lo dejaba vivir, qué pasaría si sus amigos se meten a su habitación, le dirían que es una mujerzuela?.

Gajeel noto todas las caras graciosas que la peliazul estaba haciendo y le dio algo de risa porque pasaba de estar sonriendo a estar pálida y luego se sonrojaba, era divertido verla sin embargo lo que más le estaba provocando en ese momento era probar una vez más esos labios rosados que estaban desprevenidos.

así que en un movimiento lento y suave se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco y tomó posesión de sus rosados labios, el contacto fue suave y en un principio ella dudo en responder al contacto sin embargo lo hizo lento y con duda.

de un momento a otro la joven maga empuja a su dragón besador con una sonora bofetada y saltando al otro lado de la cama

\- Qué te pasa Gajeel, no puedes jugar con el corazón de una chica asi, mas vale que te vayas por donde llegaste si vas a seguir con estos jueguecitos, espero que cuando regrese no estes aqui, me voy a trabajar-

una vez fuera de su habitación la joven maga aun estaba nerviosa, confundida emocionada, pero sobre todo muy apenada no solo recibió un beso de su persona especial sino que también toda su cordura estaba al límite.

Desde cuando Gajeel el hombre come hierro del gremio más fuerte podía buscar a una chica y dejarla en corto circuito, al parecer desde que le habían roto la pierna por un terremoto.


End file.
